


Fight or Flight

by torichavonne



Series: 750 Words drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (no actual sex though), Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fights, M/M, Pining, Requited Love, Sexual Humor, The Alpha Pack, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jackson gets a cryptic message from Scott, he goes out looking for them. It ends unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight or Flight

"Scott?" Jackson calls out to the air. He had gotten a message from his packmate about an hour ago. It was in jumbled letters and an indecipherable code. Jackson immediately got worried and sped out of his house. He ignored the worried looks he got on the way out from his parents. They were still stuck on the fact that Jackson was grieving over Lydia. It had only been a week since she left, and it still had an affect on Jackson.

When silence met his call, Jackson felt a whimper bubble deep in his chest. The pack mentality told him to stay, but his 'Fight or Flight' response told him to get to somewhere safer. He didn't know which one to trust at this moment. His friend was someone in the forest, and he was possibly in distress.

"Dammit, McCall!" he growled to the cold, empty air. "If this is some prank, I'll rip your intestines out!" His threat was only half-hearted; that was how scared he was. He could feel everyone else in the pack. He was tuned to them, but Scott's bond was wearing thin. Frantic thoughts set in to Jackson's head. How will he deal with the fact that he lost someone else he dearly cared about?

"Jackson," a weak voice croaked. Jackson's ears perked up, and he scented the air. All he could smell was the hint of pine, dead leaves, and something else. It was not very distinct, but he was stuck on it. He walked a little deeper, still hearing that tiny cry for his name. As he went further out, it got louder. His heart sped up when he first caught sight of Scott. He picked up his pace and ran to his packmate. His knees hit the ground with a muffled thud. He was in front of Scott, who looked like the world had ended.

"She's gone," the other beta croaked into his sleeve. He was leaning against the tree, crying and sniffling. His body was limp and careless where it sat on the ground.

"Who?"

"Allison." Jackson took all his willpower not to scoff. Here they go again.

"So?" he responded. "We love them, and we lose them. It's life, McCall." Jackson could here the sneer in Scott's voice when he spoke.

"So?! That's all you can fucking say?!" he growled back. Jackson stood up but didn't back away. Scott was lashing out again like he always did. All they had to do was wait for him to calm down and apologize for being an utter idiot.

Jackson snarled, "Yeah. You act like we don't know! I lost the girl I love because of the whole werewolf business!" Scott stood and got into Jackson's face.

"Don't you think I know that?" he bites out.

"No," Jackson answers, "you don't fucking now! Your girlfriend was a hunter; she kills people like us! Her mom and grandfather were fucking psychos, and her aunt killed Derek's family!" Scott was taken aback. He'd never seen this intensity in Jackson. This time it wasn't about him but more about the pack.

"She shot Erica and Boyd, and she electrocuted them within an inch of their lives! They were so weak that they couldn't get away from the Alpha Pack, and now they're dead!" Jackson hissed. "Because of her, everyone we know and love is either dead or has been hurt! She made her choice, and for fuck's sake, acknowledge that you're not a part of it!" The brunette wanted to cry again. Jackson was right; Scott had to give up on her. She has done unforgivable things. He needed to leave it at that and move on.

"Titty fucking Christ, Scott! Quit standing there like you're hurt because you're most definitely not!" Jackson continued shouting. "You don't know pain or hurt until you have to stand by and watch the guy you love chase after a girl that can kill him by slipping something into his inhaler!" The blonde beta took a deep breath and covered his mouth immediately. He did not mean to say that. That was not what he was planing to say. He looked at his packmate and saw the look of sheer torture. This was killing Scott.

"What," Scott choked out, "did you just say?" Jackson's hands fell from his mouth, and he shoved them into his pockets. He looked his packmate dead in the eye and repeated himself.

"I said that I love you," Jackson whispered. Scott didn't know what to do. He just stood there and stared at his friend. It was frustrating to Jackson. After a minute of intense staring, Jackson pushed forward and shoved Scott back into the tree. He framed his face with his hands and kissed him senseless. The other beta wanted to fight; he really did. He just didn't see the good of it. He wanted this, and he will lay his heart on the line for it. Scott knew that he wasn't ready to tell Jackson that he loved him back, but at least he was able to show him.

* * *

 

Miles away, Derek was standing outside the depot, trying to scent Scott. Isaac was with him, and he wasn't picking anything up. They continued to sniff until they both picked up the similar scent.

"Oh my God, are they having sex?!" the beta gagged. Derek sniffed again and nodded. That made Isaac groan and bury his head in his hands.

"The worst thing is that I'm horny now," he groaned into his palms. Derek quirked an eyebrow and looked at his second-in-command. He walked towards him and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Come on," he grumbled into the depot, loosening Isaac's belt. "Let's go take care of that."


End file.
